Parce que John
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Au début, c'était juste John recherchant de la famille éloignée. Alors comment en était-il arrivé là, à être sur le point d'adopter un enfant ? Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, pas du tout ! (POV Sherlock, Johnlock établie, Partie 1 de la série "Another Way") [Participation au challenge de Novembre 2016 du Collectif NoName]


**Parce que John**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartiennent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Challenge :** Ce texte est le premier que j'écris dans le cadre du collectif No Name (trop fière !). Il a été écrit pour le challenge de novembre 2016, dont le thème est « crossover ».

Le **Collectif NoName** est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs, peu importe le fandom, qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqués et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandoms !  
N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site (lien dans ma bio), et à nous rejoindre si vous le voulez :D

 **Question du challenge :** **Pourquoi ce crossover en particulier ?**

Déjà, parce que ce sont mes fandoms favoris ! Et j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Sherlock confronté au monde de la magie, lui qui a un esprit si scientifique – même si ce n'est pas l'histoire développée dans cet OS.

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Sherlock se demanda – pour au moins la millième fois, lui sembla-t-il – comment un être humain pouvait devenir aussi rouge. Il aurait été intéressant de l'examiner, là tout de suite. Peut-être un problème dans son système veineux ? Ou trop de cholestérol dans le sang ?

Bien sûr il aurait fallu le disséquer, et donc provoquer sa mort, mais ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte pour l'humanité, vraiment.

Sherlock avait rarement envie de tuer, détruire quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, même pas un souvenir. Pourtant, face à Vernon Dursley, cette envie se faisait plus forte que jamais. Toute cette graisse, ces vociférations… Non vraiment, le monde se serait bien mieux porté sans cet homme-baleine à sa surface !

De toute évidence, Lestrade pensait la même chose que lui, au vu du dégoût inscrit sur son visage. Il n'avait même pas pu menotter le pachyderme humain, les poignets étant trop gras pour les bracelets de métal. Il était en ce moment même en train d'essayer de lui dire ses droits par-dessus ses cris et insultes.

Sherlock chercha du regard John, surpris que celui-ci n'ait pas fait connaître son point de vue à l'homme – John avait peut-être une patience infinie, mais face à ce débit de conneries et d'insanités, Sherlock s'étonnait qu'il ne lui ait déjà mis son poing dans la figure.

Il le repéra alors à genoux, face à un petit garçon brun à qui il parlait doucement.

Ah oui, Harry Potter. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.

Harry James Potter, petit garçon de cinq ans, fils de la fille de la nièce du frère de la belle-sœur du mari de la grand-mère de John **(*)** – dieu, cet arbre généalogique lui donnait des nœuds au cerveau ! – découvert par John il y a un mois, alors qu'il cherchait s'il lui restait de la famille autre que sa sœur. Dès qu'il l'avait trouvé, il avait acheté des billets pour le Sussex et embarqué Sherlock dans ses bagages pour aller lui rendre visite.

Sherlock n'avait mis que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement dans cette maison, et Lestrade avait rappliqué dans l'heure. Mycroft s'était ramené entre temps, il ne savait pas trop à quel moment, et avait juste lâché « L'adoption sera finalisée dans trois jours. ».

Et maintenant il était là, sur le point d'adopter un garçon de 5 ans probablement traumatisé dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence il y avait encore une semaine, et Sherlock essayait de se concentrer sur tout sauf sur sa peur, se concentrer sur le système sanguin de la baleine qui gueulait toujours à l'extérieur, sur la femme-girafe qui essayait de cacher un bébé cachalot derrière elle – en vain, bien entendu - tout en vociférant, sur les policiers, sur son frère debout dans un coin, remarquablement silencieux pour une fois… Tout pour ne pas penser au lit d'enfant qu'il faudrait installer dans l'ancienne chambre de John, au petit garçon aux yeux verts qui s'y installerait, au ménage intensif qu'il faudrait faire au 221B, à John qui le quitterait quand il se rendrait compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être père, et il n'était pas prêt, pas du tout, et il allait faire une crise de panique et – _non non concentre_ _-_ _toi, dédui_ _s_ _, pense au fait que la femme-girafe trompe l'homme-baleine, et qu'elle nettoie la maison tous les jours, et que l'affaissement du canapé montre que le bébé cachalot y reste au moins trois heures par jour, et que la minuscule tâche sur le parquet dit que…_

Une main sur son bras interrompit soudain ses pensées décousues. John se tenait devant lui, silencieux, et Sherlock savait qu'il avait vu sa panique, qu'il comprenait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment. Il ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus, lisant tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas à haute voix :

 _Ça va aller  
Tu t'en sortiras très bien  
Tout va bien  
Ensemble, on y arrivera  
Je ser_ _ai_ _toujours là  
Je te soutiendrai _

Et surtout, le plus important :

 _Je t'aime_

Et juste comme ça, sa panique s'évapora. C'était fou à quel point cet homme incroyable pouvait encore le surprendre, le calmer d'un seul geste, d'un seul regard.

Et tandis que John le menait vers le petit garçon – Harry, il fallait l'appeler Harry – il se sentit bien. Et quand John se pencha et dit « Voici Sherlock, mon compagnon, et bientôt ton nouveau papa. » et que le petit lui sourit timidement tout en lâchant un petit « B'jour. », il sut qu'il pourrait le faire.

 _Parce que John._

* * *

 **(*)** Peut-être existe-t-il un mot pour ça, genre « cousin au deuxième degré » ou autre, mais je voulais juste faire une phrase à rallonge :) **Edit :** a été corrigé par nekokirei, qui s'est réellement donné des nœuds au cerveau et a découvert que la première version de cette phrase était redondante vu que je disais "le frère de la sœur".

* * *

...

Bon, ce n'est plus exactement un crossover, hein ? Harry fait plutôt figuration, c'est surtout Sherlock qui fait face à sa peur d'être parent. Faut savoir qu'à la base, je voulais faire un OS « 5 fois où et 1 fois où » qui s'appellerait « 5 fois où Sherlock refusa de reconnaître l'existence de la magie, et la fois où il fut obligé de le faire », mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est devenu ce que vous venez de lire ! Je n'ai moi-même aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé. Mais j'aime beaucoup le résultat final, alors j'ai décidé de le garder comme ça.

Mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée comme suite pour cet OS, alors si vous voulez que je le fasse, dites le moi en review !

Sinon, j'ai très longtemps réfléchi à la dernière phrase, parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver de formulation satisfaisante. J'ai pensé à plein de choses, comme « parce qu'ensemble, rien ne leur résiste », « parce que John et lui pouvaient tout réussir »… Mais tout ça me semblait très cliché. Et puis je me suis dit que finalement, « parce que John » suffisait. Vous en pensez quoi ?

 **EDIT :** La suite est sortie, elle se nomme "5 fois où Sherlock refusa de reconnaître l'existence de la magie". Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil ! En fait comme vous pouvez le voir dans le résumé, cet OS a donné naissance à toute une série de fics, dont vous pouvez retrouver la liste et les liens dans mon profil :)


End file.
